halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of references to religion in Halo
The Qur'an Many of these references in the page could be from the Qur'an or the Torah also, I suggest we rename it to "List of Abrahamic religion references" instead of Biblical references. Baryon15 22:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC)) :I've renamed the page again - "the three religions of abraham" doesn't flow well, and there's more than just the Abrahamic Religion that has been referenced - we have zen and buddhism being referenced as well, and the new title is more inclusive. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 00:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) - Is the inclusion of RedvsBlue's Church needed? I mean, redvsblue isn't exactly story-related to Halo, rather, more of something based on Halo, so should we leave this reference in, or as I see it, exclude in due in part being not part of the Haloverse, but rather, an extension of it. :Agreed. RvB is not even remotely Halo canon. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:05, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Jesus Not sure how to stick it in the article, but there is a direct reference to Jesus in FS, pg. 22: "I don't care if you're a Spartan or Jesus Christ walking down the Big Horn River -- I am giving you a direct order." --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:37, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Frankly I wouldn't stick it in the article. It's a name drop, not really a "reference." Not meaning to sound too offensive, but should we reference every time a Marine says "Oh my god" assuming it's a Christian reference?--Ocean Soul 03:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Prophets The only prophets to be on Earth where truth and regret,but the article has links to mercy and regret Voy101 Master Chief The bit with John1:17 needs to be rewritten. The writer says that John1:17, which talks about Jesus, is less likely to be linked to MC, yet a few lines down the writer says that it is easy to relate Jesus and MC. The line in the Bible says Jesus brought grace and truth. Did MC not bring truth to humans and Elites when he revealed that the Halos are a weapon that would wipe out all living beings? Did MC not bring grace when he saved the lives of soldiers? I think the first part of the verse, about the Mosaic law, could also relate to Halo. As it says in the article, the ten law was carried in the ark of the covenant. In halo, the ark and the halos, if activated would kill every life form in the galaxy. This could relate to the biblical idea (found in the book of Romans, for example), that every human has sinned (or broken God's law) and therefore deserve death, but because Jesus paid the price of our sins in our place, our sins can be forgiven. This is another parallel between MC and Jesus, because the chief stopped the halos from being activated and saved everyone from death. John-117 part ---- Not entirely sure what to say about that. I am Catholic (not CRAZY but I know enough to get by). But your mearly looking for a way to prove there is biblical refrence. If you looked in, almost any other part of the bible you can probably find somthing to refrence off of. Because it is always talking about The Begining and The End. John-117 part ---- Not entirely sure what to say about that. I am Catholic (not CRAZY but I know enough to get by). But your mearly looking for a way to prove there is biblical refrence. If you looked in, almost any other part of the bible you can probably find somthing to refrence off of. Because it is always talking about The Begining and The End. Chi Rho and Cairo I don't know for sure because I am not an expert, but it seems to me that Cairo may be derived from the Greek letters Chi(X) and Rho(P) which when combined formed the Greek word for Christ. This would make the Cairo Station a sort of savior since Christ means savior. It makes since to me that the Cairo would survive whilst the Athens and The Malta would be destroyed, because the cities of Athens and Malta were primarily pagan cities. You could even take it further by taking note that Athens and Malta had at one point in history been recipients of God's covenant but fell away and were destroyed, whereas The Christ or Cairo remained faithful and was blessed with eternal life. Anyone else have any thoughts on this? if so e-mail me. My E-mail is Snoopduck29@Gmail.com *Cairo is not derived from Greek letters. During the period when Greek and Roman cultures were heavily invested in Egypt the area now known as Cairo was called al-Manṣūriyyah. It's name was changed in 973 AD to al-Qahira meaning The Victorious, in reference to the Caliph who had just moved his Capital to Cairo. Cairo is an Anglicized pronunciation of the original Arabic pronunciation. A more likely (and non religious) reason for the names of the three known stations is that they are all icons of Mediterranean area Architecture and culture. --Spamhammer 14:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) **Interestingly enough, I believe Chi Rho is a UNSC colony. **Also, there was the Knight of Malta which is a Christian order of knights who had their base on Malta. :::How is this a biblical reference and not a Christian ego-buff? Going with your references to Athens and Malta as Pagan cities, Athens still stands today, as does Malta. Not to mention that Pagans are still around today, and there are even motions in Athens to have a reconstructive Neopagan movement recognized. That and Cairo is a city in Egypt, which was also a "Pagan city." The Orbital Platforms are named after major cities. They are not biblical references.--Ocean Soul 06:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Merge of Norse and Greek Pages Honestly, I don't think those pages should be merged into this one. This page has to do more with the Bible and Torah, maybe they could be merged into a page called "Mythology". [[User:Dandarro nahan|'Captain Fat Hobo Guy']]' Talk To Me' :-They should all be on the "Mythology" page. Since they're all pretty much that.--Hotdamnitsaaron 02:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::mythology =\= religion Asdf1239 04:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, no. Wikipedia it, and stop making stupid edits. 118, Knave-basher General ::::You do realize Dandarro and Asdf that those are still religions to some people, right?--Ocean Soul 03:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) The last comment The last part of the page says that God summoned an angel to guard the garden. Last time I read that passage, it said that God summoned several flaming guards. Which is it? Has anyone got a bible near them that they can reference? ~[[w:c:User:Blade_bane|'Know You Know,']] ~ [[w:c:halo:Special: Contributions/Blade_bane|'That Flattery Will Get You Nowhere.']]~ 11:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Blade bane The NIV says it this way: "After he drove the man out, he placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword flashing back and forth to guard the way to the tree of life." The reference is Gen 3:24 Tenuous Connections at Best I don't know if this is really the right place to put this, but isn't finding religious connections in video games sort of pointless. It's like the people who find the Virgin Mary in a grilled cheese sandwitch. I'd rather eat the sandwitch than pray to it, and it's the same with video games. Can you find specific parallels between, Judeo-Christian Philosophy and Halo? Sure, but then you can find connections between God and pretty much anything, if you try hard enough. Reading through the text of the article, most of the connections are questionable when you look beyond the specific passage at entire readings. By connecting specific passages, the meaning of the stories within the text is diminished or lost, corrupting the true nature of the readings. Also taking what is quantifiably a resonable and logical connection to the name of something and attaching a religious connotation to the moniker is arguably ridiculous. If you want to connect Halo to religion, specifically Judeo-Christian Philosophy a greater understanding of the meaning behind the text is required, not merely a plain connection within the surface of the writings. A little research never killed anyone, so before you add some assinine and poorly derived connection, look it up, or ask someone who understands the Bible/Torah/Qur'an. And No, I'm not an Athiest, I just can't stand bad analogies. --Spamhammer 16:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Why not? Halo Wikia is about collecting all the information about Halo, just like Wikipedia is about all general information. In my opinion this is relevant to Halo and deserves to stay. ::I'm religious (well, recently turned religious, so correct me if I'm wrong here), and I find it odd that these connections are even mentioned. They seem to have no relations to the Bible at all. Though, it's obvious that there are a lot of Christianity references in Bungie's games, not just Halo. As for the mythology sections... isn't it odd to say "OMG, they're referencing something that is referenced so much it's common sense to notice it." I mean that for the Norse Mythology section. But that's just me. 03:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) "I mean that for the Norse Mythology section. But that's just me." Why should those not be mentioned? Christianity apparently gets its tenuous recognition, why should the Nordic and/or Greek beliefs be slighted because the general Christian public see them as "textbook myths"? Ocean Soul 02:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Gravemind is Gabriel from Quran When Gabriel speaked to Muhammed (in case he did and Muhammed was not lying) he speak in rhymes and there is a buzzing in the background. Remember the cutscene in Halo 2 when Gravemind speaks to Chief and Arbiter there is a strange buzzing in the backround an he speaks in rhymes. Do you remeber the time when the arbiter was called Derwish by Bungie?...dont know my IP :Bungie loves using religious references in their games as they provide those enigmatic characteristics. To sign your post, just add ~~~~- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Feel free to add it to the page, my english spelling is too worse for doing it myself. 2 Peter 2 comparison to Halo The Heretics: 1But there were also false prophets among the people, just as there will be false teachers among you. They will secretly introduce destructive heresies, even denying the sovereign Lord who bought them—bringing swift destruction on themselves. 2Many will follow their shameful ways and will bring the way of truth into disrepute. 3In their greed these teachers will exploit you with stories they have made up. Their condemnation has long been hanging over them, and their destruction has not been sleeping. Tartarus: 4For if God did not spare angels when they sinned, but sent them to hell greek word used here is "Tartarus," which is also the name of the final enemy in Halo 2, putting them into gloomy dungeons to be held for judgment; The Flood: 5if he did not spare the ancient world when he brought the flood on its ungodly people, but protected Noah, a preacher of righteousness, and seven others; 6if he condemned the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah by burning them to ashes, and made them an example of what is going to happen to the ungodly; 7and if he rescued Lot, a righteous man, who was distressed by the filthy lives of lawless men 8(for that righteous man, living among them day after day, was tormented in his righteous soul by the lawless deeds he saw and heard)— 9if this is so, then the Lord knows how to rescue godly men from trials and to hold the unrighteous for the day of judgment, while continuing their punishment. Brutes: 10This is especially true of those who follow the corrupt desire of the sinful nature and despise authority. Bold and arrogant, these men are not afraid to slander celestial beings; 11yet even angels, although they are stronger and more powerful, do not bring slanderous accusations against such beings in the presence of the Lord. 12But these men blaspheme in matters they do not understand. They are like brute beasts, creatures of instinct, born only to be caught and destroyed, and like beasts they too will perish. John 1:17 The quote being claimed as John 1:17 is Revelation 1:17 John 1:17 actually goes, "From the fullness of his grace we have all received one blessing after another. For the law was given through Moses; grace and truth came through Jesus Christ." :Well, technically Revelations is the Book of John, which is where the connection comes in. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) sea of glass regaurding the "glassing of earth" section: (KJV) Revelation 4:6 And before the throne there was a sea of glass like unto crystal: and in the midst of the throne, and round about the throne, were four beasts full of eyes before and behind. Revelation 15:2 And I saw as it were a sea of glass mingled with fire: and them that had gotten the victory over the beast, and over his image, and over his mark, and over the number of his name, stand on the sea of glass, having the harps of God. i'm sure that these verses may be fitted somehow. :Not really, as there are usually no figures left after a "glassing," (certainly none with four heads or animal features or what have you,) and even in the event of a Covenant glassing, there's no real "sea of glass."--Ocean Soul 03:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Tsavo Highway Honestly? How are those biblical passages a parallel to Tsavo Highway? I mean, yeah it mentions a highway, but it also talks about blind seeing, deaf hearing, and everyone heading to Heaven via this highway. It does not talk about a single soldier traveling this ruined highway to destroy barriers cutting troops off from the rest of the military so they can stop the possible end of existence. I really feel like this "parallel" is reaching, hard. --Ocean Soul 02:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Spartan Laser I find the consideration of "Galilean" as a biblical reference to be very hard reaching. It could mean any person from Galilee, or that the weapon was developed in that region, or any number of other things - even the reference to Galileo. It is not a clear-cut biblical reference, and I don't think it should be considered as such.--Ocean Soul 06:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC)